You did This: Happiness Gone
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: What happens when you believe again. And your thin line of hope is crushed. Your broken. But she has something she did have last time, Henry. Can a son's love make all the difference? Can an orphan and a theif repair a fragile woman that they began to rip apart that very night? Lets see. #theFeelsAreComing SwanQueen? Outlawqueen?
1. Chapter 1

"you did this?" The mayor glares at the blond next to her who appears to shrink a little in size.

"Regina, I swear I didn't know…"

"you did this, just like your mother. All actions have consequences." Regina says pointing a finger at miss swan.

"regina…I…"

The mayor pushes past her to the door at Granny's the bell ringing loudly as the door slams.

Shit.

"Emma oh no" Snow says as she watched as Regina ran out the door. Robin's wife was still just barely in his embrace.

Henry walks out from the restroom to find his mother gone.

"Emma, where… wheres my mom, she was right here."

"oh kid, I…." Emma can't finish her sentence she is still trying to grasp what she has just done.

Henry looks over and Robin in the embrace of someone else. Something happened. Regina is gone. She's upset.

He's determined, no, his mom will not be the evil queen not again.

"I'm going after her." Henry says as he runs back to the hall way to get his coat.

Emma starts panicking no Henry cant go. who knows what Regina will do this time. When she lost Daniel she went on a path of revenge that took so many years to get over.

"Henry you will not. Kid, she's dangerous."

"Not to me. Shes my mom emma. She would never hurt me she loves me. Shes good! She broke the curse! She needs me." He says the last bit and he pushes past emma hard. Already losing time. He heads fast for mifflen street.

Again, it had happened again. The charmings just couldn't let her be happy. She was broken, she was done. What would happen next? Emma would probably take Henry back to nY after what she had just done. Run away from her problems.

She threw her front door open. Needing to left it out she threw her shoes. Not enough. She grabbed the wine that her and robin hadn't finished still on the floor from their picnic. She took one sip and threw that too. The glass shattered against the white and black wall leaving it running with rivers of red, like blood. She grabbed her bottle of whisky and started to down it. She didn't want to feel. She started pushing things off the tables with one hand

"Fuck. FUCK! Fuck you emma swan." She was now hitting a higher pitch starting to sob. She picked up the glass he had used and threw it at the mirror which shattered and broke on the floor. Given her close proximity she had cut her had and also had a few shards scratch her face and arms. But she didn't feel it.

What could she do? Nothing, she couldn't do a single thing. They couldn't time travel again and lose Mariam. He wouldn't chose her. Regina was the evil queen. His second choice. She stumbled to the hall and fell against it and slid down, she let it go. All the years of holding it in, the five min she thought she could be happy, she just wept. She finished the whisky and just sat staring blindly at the wall. Redemption sucked.

She heard the door fling open again.

"MOM!? MOM! Where are you" Henry looked around wildly, things where thrown and turned over. Had there been a struggle?

Then he heard something faint. Crying.

"MOM!" he went running toward the back hall. There he found Regina crumpled on the floor.

She was bleeding.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom I'm going to go get the first aide kit ok?"

Regina was so far gone all she could do was nod. That was enough for the kid. He ran up to her bathroom on the next floor riffled through her cabinet till he found the kit at the very back. She didn't normally have much need for it given her mayor job, just for little scrapes for Henry.

He flew back down the stairs barely skidding to a stop almost missing her. He grabbed her face

"Mom look at me. Are you ok? Your hand is cut pretty bad, ill have to get the pieces of glass out just…stay still ok?" he offered up a concerned look followed by a smile. Again Regina just nodded.

Henry was very careful picking the glass pieces out. Finally wrapping her hand up then tending to the light cuts on her face and her arms. Just needed some neosporan and a few band aids for those.

"ok Mom lets get you to bed…. And no more of this." He motioned to the whisky.

His mother stared at him.

"Honey I don't know if I can make…. It that far…." She said looking guilty and definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"its ok mom Ill help you." Henry put his moms arm around his neck and reached his other arm around her waist. He got her standing and finally walking. The stairs were a bit of a challenge but finally they made it to reginas room.

Henry got her in bed. A glass of water asprin. He made her finish the water then tucked her in.

"Henry…I…"she couldn't finish, she wasn't even sure what she wanted to say.

"Mom its ok. Just go to sleep alright?" He laid a wash cloth on her forhead looking so concered like she might just disappear.

He cuddled up next to her like he used to and put his arm around her.

"I love you." He said shakily, who knows how regina would react tomorrow….

"I love you too henry." Regina sigh and nodded off to sleep in her sons arms.

"Shit!" Emma swan was panicking.

"we cant just leave him with regina… I mean come on…. Who knows what she is doing right now, she hasn't changed, this is all my fault."

"emma! Regina has changed. I think the fact that she didn't throw out there that she was going to take your happiness is a pretty good indicator. And the fact that she didn't try to kill you on the spot…"Snow offered up feeling for her stepmother. They were good, or were before the last hour happened.

"Roland stay with your mother."robin said as he walked over to emma and snow.

"Wheres Regina?"He sounded worried though he hadn't noticed the moment she ran out

"I ,,, I just was surprised. I have no Idea…. What I am going to do…."

"what?" emma said dumbfounded "I found your wife I mean its pretty clear what Regina thought it meant uh shit I cant believe I did that to her." Emma barriers her face in her hands with a loud sigh of desperation.

"I should go after her." Robin grabs his coat and makes for the door.

Snow runs and grabs his arm "Robin, you really hurt her, I don't know if this is a good time. Henry went after her…. Hopefully shes ok… " she says if only to herself.

"I have to try to make this right."

"robin!" Screams mariam, but hes gone.

Henry is watching his mother chest moving. Its relaxing to watch knowing that for right now she looks peaceful and looks ok though he knows the moment she wakes she clearly wont be.

That's when he hears a knock at the door downstairs.

Regina stirs… "uhmmm, what is that?"

"mom just go back to sleep its probsbly just emma here to say goodnight. Ill be right back I promise."

She opens her eyes all the way. Looks to see if her son is telling the truth, he is. Regina smiles and squeezes his hand.

"ok sweatheart." She lays her head back down.

Henry flies down the stairs. Hes not going. He is staying with his mom tonight he will fight emma on this if he has too. He opens the door and he was not expecting

"robin?"

"Hi, henry. The night kinda got away from us fast eh? How is your mom can I see her?" he says with tones of deep rooted sadness, he knew what it was like, he had just found his second chance too. He was falling in love with Regina. She was and amazing one, unlike anyone he had ever met before. Well of course they were soulmate he had found out. He needed to know she was alright.

"I really don't think that is such a good idea… she kinda destroyed the house and um drank a lot. Shes in bed now…I am really worried about her and I don't think you seeing her will be good for her…"

"Henry I really care about your mother. I will wait out on the porch for her in the morning please let me speak to her then?"

"I will tell her you are waiting in the morning and see how she feels ok? Shes my mom, I know whats best for her." He says closeing the door.

"didn't let you in huh?" robin turns around to see Emma had followed from the diner.

"worried about what she would do to me I take it?" he says with a chuckle

"oh, trust me I am even terrified of what is going through her mind right now. I can to apologize I really had no idea what I was doing I was just trying to save someone….I guess I was worried about her too" Emma says sheepishly.

"I guess I should say sorry to you too, for you know complicating things…" emma trails off and doesn't look at robin but the flowers in the garden.

"yeah, its, how could you have known right?"

"I should have never brought her back" emma exhales loudly running her hand through her hair.

"well I am waiting here till she wakes up. I am determined to talk to her. I don't know what this means but I will not just abandon her that easily. But I have no idea what I am going to do. I was just , my wife, she has been dead 30 years and with Regina I was finally getting over her…"

They talked way into the night . both waiting for the sleeping queen to wake up so they could be sure she was alright…


	2. It's always Darkest

The clock was flashing 3:24am when the alcohol had finally run its course.

Henry was awoken by a loud retching sound. The light was on in the bathroom, the bright glow under the door was proof enough, his mother was awake.

He walked loudly over the the bathroom as to not give her a fright.

Reginas head laid on her arm over the toilet as around round of stomache muscles involuntarily tightening shocked her body. Henry got a fresh wash cloth and wet it, wiping her mouth when she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she leaded back over and but her head down trying to breathe.

"Mom its ok." henry sat down next to her and started rubbing small circles on her back. It was not he realized she was shaking, heavily. When he moved his hand to her arm her skin was cold.

"mom, how sick are you" He said slowly the motion of his hand.

"Henry, im just hung over I should be fine. Please go back to sleep, if I am too loud its ok if you want to go sleep in your room…"

But he wasn't listening

"mom ill be right back."

Henry ran to his room and pulled up alcohol poisoning on the internet. He didn't like the symptons he saw. His mom would be angry if he got emma and robin downstairs but he had a bad feeling that this wasn't right, that she was really sick.

He flew down the stairs and found the two adults sitting comfortably on the front pourch.

"Emma Robin, its mom, I think shes really sick we need to take her to the hispotal.

All light banter that had been going on ceased and they all raced up the stairs.

Regina took one look at the group.

"Henry what are they, how did you…?" She was having trouble finding words.

Emma took one look at regina and knew they needed to get her to a hospital, their son was right she was very sick. Emma scooped her up

"Emma ill take her and you drive?"Robin said knowing that they might be losing time.

"ok" emma said handing her over.

They rushed in the hospital with a team quickly moving regina to a crash cart.

"emma, will she be ok?!"

"this is my fault henry stay with robin" he gave emma a quick nod and put his hand on henry'shoulder.

Emma followed into the room.

Mame you don't have authorization

"fuck authorization, im the sheriff. And im not leaving her."

Wale was called in and arrived quickly as he lived close to the hospital. By the time he arrived they were already pumping her stomache and she had an IV with fluids running.

"what the hell happened to her" wale said confused but deffinetly not concerned.

"Robin Hoods wife came back, alive." emma said hugging herself tightly she felt cold numb and scared.

"Wale wow I am surprized she has lasted this long, but I guess that is what it means to be the most resilient…"

"Can you help her! Wale we are running out of time!" emma was growing hysterical. She couldn't lose henrys mother. She just couldn't. "

"Miss swan we are doing everything we can. Regina is a strong woman, she should pull through just fine."

There was the slight beeping of the monitor letting emma know her heart was still registering. Emma sat in a chair next to the bed, holding her face in her hands. She head a raspy intake of breathe…

"mhhhmmm, emma?" regina struggled to open her eyes.

"what happened?"reginas hand flew to her head.

"you had a little too much to drink… well actually a lot too much to drink."

"So Mariam, shes really here?" regina looked at her with hopefully eyes, hope that it had all been a dream that her heart wasn't really just crushed again.

"yes." emma said barely above a whisper.

"why are you here? Havent you caused me enough pain? You should have just let me go because if you think…." and regina couldn't finish her threat she was chocking back hard sobs.

"regina emma grabbed her hand and was wiping away at her cheeks with the other.

"I know I messed up. I know. I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean to. I know I made things complicated. But don't give up hope. You just got it back, and we have no idea what will happen next.

"Regina closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Will I ever get to be happy?" she said really just to herself.

"yes, I believe." emma said feeling like the worst person in the world.

When regina awoke there were three worried faces staring at her. Henry, Emma, Robin.

"great you are all staring at me like I am some evil panda…"

"What? An evil panda? Majesty are you quite alright?" Robin asked confused.

"mom you can come home tomorrow they want to keep you over night or at least a few more hours to make sure you are fine. Wale also said you need someone to watch you for a week make sure you get your strength back and don't get hurt because you will be weak for a while…"

"Robin what are you doing here?" Regina said with a pained but not hurtful look plastered to her face

"I was worried about you regina, you took off in such a hurry I didn't have time to realize what was happening. Regina I must admit I don't know what this means, but I really care about you and I wont just abandon you."

Regina seemed to take in his words and really ponder them.

"Thank you but Robin, I think you need to take time to…. Process this new turn on our tales. Take time to make the right choice for you, and until then I am sorry but I don't want to see you." She blinked back tears.

Didn't it mean something that he was here? Well clearly just a guilty conscious because emma swan was still sitting in the room.

"As you wish my lady. But I will check up on you and I will take time you wish." he kissed her hand and left the room.

"Hey kid say goodnight to your mom. Mary Margaret is here to pick you up. "

Reginas face, if it could have gone any whiter it would have.

"relax regina he is just going to go lay down and get some sleep I will bring him over tomorrow when you are settled in at home.

Her face seemed to relax a little.

Henry buried his face in his mom giving her the biggest hug ever.

"don't ever do that again. Mom I cant lose you. Promise?"

Regina relaxed into the hug, still feeling the power of true love for her son.

"I promise Henry. Go get some sleep I will see you tomorrow." she gave him a kiss on the head and a smile.

Emma stayed the rest of the night and as soon as Regina could go home the next day took her back to mifflen street and helped the very quiet mayor into bed.

Reginas stomach was still hurting her quite a bit but she was trying to hide it the best she could, but emma took notice.

"Regina I know I don't know how to fully heal but I could probably take some of that pain away."

Regina wouldn't answer. Either because the pain was getting to great, or she did not want ms swan to touch her.

Emma risked further rage and put her hands on reginas stomach. The pain lessened intensely. The queen started to breathe normal again.

She would have said thank you. But this was emma swan. The woman who had just ruined her happy ending. So her breathing returned to normal and she remained silent.

A few days later.

"Regina! You still have to get me when you need, WANT, to get out of bed you could have hurt yourself" emma yells at an annoyed regina sitting on the floor.

"and if I told YOU miss swan that I simply wanted to sit on the floor? Am I a prisoner in my own home?"

Henry was getting sick of them fighting. Yes he was glad that emma took it upon herself to take care of regina. It was kinda her fault this happened. He loved having both of his moms under the same roof. When they were not in the same room together.

"Regina..." emma reached for her and her arm was smacked away.

"I don't want your help go get Henry again." she knew she was acting like a stubborn kid but she didn't want emma to touch her. She had caused her so much pain, and it almost felt like emma actually cared and she couldn't mix that with her other thoughts that emma had done this to drive her back to the darkness so she would lose henry and emma could take him back to NY.

"Regina that is ridiculous." Emma said already giving in and heading towards the door to go get their son to help his mother.

"Mom I don't mind helping you but when I am gone today you HAVE to let emma help you. I know you don't want to see her but for me please, just let her help ok?" Henry was pleading with his mother now.

She knew he cared. And she knew he would do anything to keep him happy.

"I will try sweatheart, its just very hard…"

"I know mom, I get it, just while I am gone."

Regina wanted to take a shower.

"Swan!" she yelled from her bed. She knew the idiot was down in her kitchen attempting to make her some food. Thank all the gods that mary margaret had cooked everything emma just had to figure how to heat it.

She heard her come running up the steps and down the hall.

"what is it regina?" she said out of breath thinking it was an emergency.

"I want to go to the bathroom, I want to shower. As I promised henry I would be on my best behavior I am warning you."

"you mean asking for help" emma said rolling her eyes still catching her breath.

"no warning you so that if I do in fact have a fatal fall my conscious is clear that I kept my word to my son.

She was back to calling him her son. Emma knew this wouldn't be good.

Emma waited on the floor in the bathroom as regina showered. It took forever as regina couldn't stand very long. Afterwards regina was getting out and had a wave of lightheadedness and emma caught her just in time up against the shower.

They sat like this for a few seconds while Regina regained her head.

They were pressed against each other.

"are you ok?" emmas eyes were full of concern. She was radiating heat… and her lips were far too close.

Emma saw reginas eyes dart down to her lips and slowly raise to her eyes.

They were too close.

Emma wasn't thinking her lips were on reginas and her hands tightened their grip on her hips .

Regina responded until she regained her ability to think and not just instinctually react.

"what the hell emma?!" she turned her face to the side.

She liked it. She couldn't believe it happened, and she couldn't believe she liked it. No she didn't like it. She was just heartbroken. That was it, this wasn't real…

Omg she had just kissed regina. She had liked it. Regina had like it, well at first. Then she didn't like it. Shit why did she do that….

"Regina I'm sorry I ….slipped….?"

"you…slipped? Really emma." regina gave her the most condescending look. She was pissed.

Emma, forgetting why she was here and regina needed her ran out of the room. And got halfway down the stairs before realizing that she couldn't just run.

She stood outside the bathroom for fifteen min trying to think of something to say. Giving up and with an exasperated sigh she entered the room. Regina was still there sitting on the floor in her towel.

Emma offered her hand. Regina took it. They didn't talk. Regina laid back in bed and rolled to face one side of the room and emma laid down on a small part of the bed all the way on the other side and faced the other way.

Regina nodded off. Into a dream, a bad dream. Robin had made his decision, it wasn't her. She was pulled back in time. Back to Leopold. He put his hands on her and she tried to scream but no one was coming to her rescue. He true love was gone…

"Regina. REGINA! Wake up"

Regina bolted awake slight perspiration evident on her forehead and she was shaking.

"Regina it was a bad dream." Emma pulled her into a hug, she had always dealt with the other kids nightmares in the homes she had been in. She was good at dealing with other peoples fears, just not her own.

Regina was holding on tight, her heart still racing.

Emma started to stroke her hair

"shhhh its ok. Its over."

She waited till reginas heart beat slowed and pulled her head back to look in her eyes. There was so much sadness there. And it was her fault.

"Do you uh… want to talk about it?"

Regina blinked away the last of her tears

"it was my husband, and robin…I, it … was a dream. I'm..i'm fine." She said shifting her eyes down to her hands.

Emma was still staring at her, emotion so intense. It made regina feel, safe. Which made her mad.

It had been days and Regina insisted on trying to cook them and henry breakfast, as she felt they were all going to starve to death or be horribly malnutrition soon.

Emma and Regina were in the kitchen with henry upstairs still sleeping. Regina slowly starting to cook the eggs and emma standing close by just in case she was needed.

"emma could you hand me the milk and that chocolate" she said motioning behind emma to the items already out on the counter.

"henry likes chocolate milk in the morning, he only gets it on fridays" she amended quickly, her sons well being was still her top priority.

"really you let him have chocolate? Maybe you're not evil …." emma said with a small smile.

Regina just rolled her eyes and took the syrup and milk from emma. Pouring a bit on her finger and licking it off, misjudging how much she had and missing some which landed on her chin.

Emma giggled and instantly reached to wipe it off.

Regina froze. Emma was touching her again. She had been helping her through some nightmares but they never touched durring the day. There was no reason to.

Reginas mouth was trying to form words but settled on a soft thank you after a few thoughts.

They had finished cooking and emma was about to go get henry. When she caught regina leaning heavily on the counter. She went over to help her to the table thinking she was tired when regina turned around at the same moment. She was too close again. This time she held herself back she had her hands on either side of regina on the counter.

"are you good?" she searched her eyes for the truth.

"No." regina grabbed her and pulled her forward, and kissed emma swan.

They were well into making out when they heard a creak of the stairs and regina quickly pushed emma away.

"good morning henry!" she walked over to the door way and received the biggest hug from her son.

That night henry had his mom read to him like she used to. The queen was over joyed. When he finally went off to bed emma was his replacement.

"well Regina seems like you are doing better. I'm sure you want me to get out of your life." emma said akwardly rubbing at her hands. Feeling akward finally being alone with regina after this morning.

"Emma, what the hell is all this about? Guilty conscious? "Regina asked hurt

"or was this another part of your plan to bring back the evil queen? Because I wont let you win. I love henry and I will not do anything to jepordize losing him again.." she was getting fired up.

"Regina, no that's… that's not it."

"Then what miss swan? Is the pirate not taking care of your needs? You had to come to me, is that it? Just because I am broken does not mean that I will allow this to continue…"

"Regina shut up!"

Regina was shocked just sat there blinking… then a tilt of the head

"excuse me?" she said.

"Regina, I … what the hell… I have no clue whats going on. Do you need me to tell you I feel horrible about what happened? I am sorry! I didn't mean to ruien your life regina. I know that's what you think but I didn't. I cant even try to be happy knowing what I did to you and just when your that close the fact that we just, idk happen scares the shit out of me." she said starting to get too emotional

Regina took a moment to process this all

"it scares you because I am the evil queen…."

"no regina. It scares me because we have always been at each others throats, and we both love henry so much, robin might chose you and…." she trailed off with a far off look of sadness.

Regina waiting a few heartbeats

"and emma?"

"and… I know you wouldn't chose me."

Regina was about to say something

"Regina, don't worry the way Robin has been hanging around I am sure he will chose you. I heard he's been fighting with his wife over you. He believes in you Regina, he loves you. I know I messed things up, but maybe they will work out. I only hope that one day you find true happiness and that you are finally allowed to keep it. You deserve it."

With that she walked out. Went and talked to henry about keeping an eye on his mom.

Emma Swan had been gone for two days and regina was missing her clumsiness and her goofy smile. She hated every moment of her time alone.

She had spent today cleaning as to pass the time before henry got home from school. Tonight was her night.

The day had been terribly uneventful when there was a knock at the door.

Robin.

"Regina. I… made my decision." He locked eyes with her.

Regina smoothing her hair behind her ear.

"Is that so?"

"Regina, I'm sorry its just its been so long…. And me and Marion just doesn't make me feel the way you do. Regina if I can have you back I promise to never let you go again." he was scared gauging her face for the first reaction.

Reginas face fell as she thought he wasn't picking her, then she just stared at him.

"Me? Are you sure?" she couldn't believe it she was confused. He picked the evil queen.

"yes. " he looked so vunerable standing there offering her his hart like she had once offered him hers.

She pulled him to her like the first kiss they shared out in the woods when she had just lost her heart.

She would have her happy ending.

4 years later…

Regina was making a special treat for tomorrow. Henry was coming home from college and roland was starting high school. They had a lot to celebrate.

She was excited for tomorrow and was humming to herself as she was moving around the kitchen. She had gotten a head on town paper work and was at peace for today and, happy. She knew robin would be home soon from the sheriffs station soon and couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

She heard the door before she saw him and her face just lit up. She turned around to

Be greeted by a smile but seemed like there was something weighing her love down.

"Regina we need to talk." he said grabbing his wifes hand.

She nodded knowing this didn't feel good. The last seven years had been perfect. Maybe too perfect?

Her mind was racing through a hundred scenarios.

I want to go back to my wife, I met someone else, I don't love you, I crashed your car….

"Is Henry alright?!" she suddenly wondered.

"He is called me on his break earlier he cant wait to see you tomorrow." robin smiled at the thought of his true loves son.

"Robin what is it? You can tell me…" she said her eyes pleading with him

Robin took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Regina I have an advanced stage of cancer."

Regina's heart sank. How? Not again.

Robin could see her emotions played out on her face: anger, hurt, dispare.

"no, no… we could… we could use magic and…"

"Honey no, you know it wont work like that. Magic cant fix everything. You'll be ok. And I want to talk more about this, but I need you to do something for me."

What do something? She was about to be a wreck on the floor.

"what do you need me to do?" she asked her eyes already swelling with tears.

"I nee you to give this letter to Emma Swan for me tonight. Ok? Can you do that? I need you to tell her and this has my will I need her to review and get notarized. I am just so tired. But I am glad to be home right now with you."  
Regina forgot all about what she wanted to tell him.

Regina wanted to get this over with. Spend as much time with Robin as she could. How could her happy ending be ending so soon. He had picked her, HER. She had a happy life. She had two children part of the time and someone who loved her, who was leaving, even though it wasn't his choice.

She phoned as she drove to emmas apartment.

"Miss Swan."

"regina."

"I am on my way over, I hope that is ok? I need to talk with you." she was surprised she could keep her voice so steady.

"um, yeah sure."

After bringing robin hoods wife back emma drove hook away. He kept trying to stick around he loved her he came back every few months to check on her but then his visit became fewer. He told her that if she ever wanted him back all she had to do was send word and he would be there. But she felt she would destroy him too. Like she had almost destroyed regina. She tried to be happy with him a few times but every time it would end the same she would be too scared.

When had she turned into regina?

There was a knock at the door, tea was steeping for the queen and she had hot chocolate with cinnomon for herself.

She opened the door

"Regina." she smiled warmly.

"We need to talk." regina stalked in the room like her old self. Like the woman she had not been in years.

"well alright" emma motioned to the couch where the drinks sat on a plane coffee table.

"This is for you." she bitterly handed emma the letter.

"regina I don't understand…."

"Robin. Its from him. For you. I didn't realize you were so close…." she was jealous.

"Regina we are really not. What is wrong?"

"YOU. You have no right! You messed up my happy ending…"

"woah woah regina. I know I threw it off course but you… won. You got your happy ending. I'm sitting here in my apartment alone too scared to even love the man I love back." emma was not going to take Reginas temper.

"He's dying emma!" Regina almost screeched.

Emma shifted to stunned.

"hes what?"

Regina's tears started to fall and she didn't even try to wipe them away. Softer this time

"he's dying." she looked at her hands.

Emma reached for Reginas hand

"regina I am so sorry I didn't know…"

Regina pulled her hand away.

"no, you don't. This is your fault.." she said pointing a shaky finger at emma.

"regina I know you are upset but I am not killing him…I…"

"You MADE me pick him. You let me think it was ok to let go and that everything would be ok, I did and its not. "

Before emma could think of anything to say.

"I might have picked you, in fact as messed up as it was I would have picked you. Damn it emma. Damn you." She buried her face in her hands.

Regina tried to collect herself. Wiped at her face took a deep breath…

"emma I'm pregnant." she said flatly.

"regina that's, I'm sorry…"

"of course you are. I didn't want to talk to you about any of this just read the letter so I can go…please." she hugged herself with her arms hoping that today would all go away. That it would be a bad dream and she would wake up and robin would just come home from work, and henry and roland home from school.

Emma quickly opened the letter.

_Emma,_

_I am sure by now you know I have cancer. I am sorry to leave you short staffed at the station. I know this town can be a handful when it wants to be. I hope we can find someone soon. Also emma I need to ask a huge favor from you. I know we have always gotten along just fine, but I have something to confess. Since that night when regina went to the hospital I have always known how you felt about her. Noticed the way you looked at her. The pain that you seem to feel when you enter the room, like you have lost someone. I know that I was her true love from the fairy dust and I hoped I would be the right choice to make her happy. And I believe she has been. But I also think she would have been with you. Emma I ask you if you stil love her, tell her. She needs you emma. I know she loves you too. She is losing me and don't let her lose her happiness. She can still be happy I know that. She can be stubborn, she can be guarded but I believe in you. She will too._

_You have my blessing, dry her tears emma and bring back her smile._

_Your partner,_

_Robin Hood._

"woah." Emma said blowing out air. He knew. And he wanted her to make Regina happy.

"well, what did he say Emma?" Regina said clearly wanting to rip the letter out of her hands.

"um well" regina took the letter from her and started to read. Her face went from anger to horror. He knew how she had felt about emma. He could see it. She tried to suppress it, she was completely happy, but even she knew she could have gone either way. And would have, had emma not pushed so hard.

"Omg. Miss Swan I am so sorry, he… hes sick and confused." regina was trying to save face. Miss Swan couldn't still have feeling for her. She loved hook. She couldn't even let hook in.

"regina."

"I mean I am having his baby and there's no way you would want…"

"Regina." she grabbed her hand tight this time, she would hold on.

"I think I love you."

Regina's tears started to fall again.

"what?"

Regina was taking in shaky breaths.

"Regina I have never had someone completely affect me the way you do. You are powerful, intimidating, the most fiercely emotional and romantic mess I have ever seen. And I am so sorry. "

Regina was at a loss with all of these years of repressed things being said so bluntly.

"I know I have hurt you, I don't want to. I am so scared I will again. But I wont run. If you want me, I will be there."

"regina if you don't want me that's fine too, I just I assumed since robin wrote, I mean idk what…"

Regina smashed her lips against emmas.

Emma wrapped her arms around her. She would keep Regina's heart safe this time.

3 months later. Robins decline was hard on everyone in the town. He kept a light mood till the end always making jokes and pushing emma and regina together. Regina cried for many nights after Robin was gone. Each night emma was there, right next to her. At Robins request Regina had let Emma move in to the guest room. But she always ended up in reginas bed at the end of the night.

Knowing they had Robins blessing made the transition much easier for Regina. Emma began to see her smile again and to let go. The day Regina had their daughter was one of the happiest days of her life. Henry flew in from school Roland despite his mothers wishes loved his stepmom and was eager to meet his new sibling. Emma was smiling at Regina as she held the new little girl in her arms.

Regina held out her hand for emmas and once she got it gripped it tight. Smiling the whole time.

"Omg we have a baby girl!"

"Regina shes beautiful." Emma was also donning the biggest smile.

Regina looked back at the baby.

"shes yours too as long as you want her…"

"Regina nothing would make me happier." emma leaned in kissing Regina absolutely ecstatic.


End file.
